As background, the manufacture of automobiles can frequently require heavy cargo (e.g., parts and assemblies) weighing hundreds or thousands of pounds to be moved throughout a manufacturing facility. Such cargo can be transferred on carts having fixed wheels, swiveling casters, or both. For example, the cart can include four swiveling casters or two fixed wheels and two swiveling casters. The cart with four swiveling casters can have greater lateral mobility than the cart with only two swiveling casters. However, the cart with greater lateral mobility can be more difficult to maneuver, in particular, when the cart is transporting relatively heavy cargo.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative apparatus and systems for transferring carts.